


if you should wake (and see me go)

by Wiegenlied



Series: drabbles and prompt fills [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Tom Sr. and Merope are good parents, featuring many other characters as precious munchkins, kindergarten teacher Harry, kindergartener Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: Tom has always been a quiet, reserved child. He would rather read and study than socialize with other children, and prefers the company of his parents to anyone else. But when Merope and Tom Sr. begin to worry for Tom's future, they decide to enroll him into the local kindergarten. There, he experiences new challenges, makes something called 'friends,' and most significantly-It is there that Tom meets the most important person in his life.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: drabbles and prompt fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491779
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	if you should wake (and see me go)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole AU started off as a silly doodle I made on a sticky note, and a snippet I wrote to accompany it. Many, many thanks to everyone who commented on my ideas, writing, and art with such kindness and affection- this one goes out to you 💕
> 
> Special thanks to the lovely [Wolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits) and [Yoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha) for beta reading this first chapter!

Tom Sr. bent down, resting one knee on the carpeted floor of the school’s reception area. Merope had received a last minute call and, as such, could not be the one to drop little Tom off on his first day at school. As he didn’t have any meetings until noon, it was Tom Sr.’s responsibility to bid his son farewell and ensure he was adequately prepared for what was to come.

“Now, Tom,” he began, laying a gentle hand on one small shoulder. He ignored the slight tremble that ran through his son’s form, steeling himself and forging onward. If he couldn’t even say goodbye without clutching Tom close, what kind of example would he be? 

“Do you remember what Mummy and I told you?”

Tom nodded shakily, once. He clutched the plush snake in his hands a little tighter.

Tom Sr. allowed himself to gaze at his little boy a moment longer before coughing gruffly, patting Tom’s head as he did so.

His little boy was going to be on his own, now.

* * *

Harry ushered the children back inside the room he had just exited. “No following,” he chided them. “You know the rules.”

The children turned away, disappointed for a few short moments before getting distracted by Cedric and his antics in the playroom, leaving Harry free to welcome the new guests in the reception area. He quickly made his way there, running one hand through his messy hair in an attempt to tame it, while gathering the necessary forms in the other.

Tom Riddle Sr. and his four year old son, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., stood waiting for him in the main office. The boy definitely took after his father, Harry noted. The same dark hair, combed and coiffed stylishly- though it only made Tom Jr. appear adorable instead of refined. The eyes, dark and intriguing on the father, were hidden by the boy's lowered gaze. He was dressed like a tiny adult, with a buttoned-up dress shirt, pressed pants, and shiny black shoes. Impeccable fashion sense for a child, and Harry could understand that since Tom's role model was right in front of him- even their socks had the same pattern! 

Then again, that could simply be because whoever had dressed Tom in the morning knew what they were doing.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter,” Mr. Riddle greeted, extending his hand. Harry took it with a smile.

“And I you, Mr. Riddle. We are very excited to have our new friend join us today,” he replied, noting how Tom hadn’t looked up at him even once. 

His heart went out to the boy, understanding what the tense, rigid posture meant. He still remembered how his first day at school had went. Hope and excitement and joy, layered with a lingering and all-encompassing fear. He shook his head, pushing unwanted memories of _panic, panic, panic_ away at the moment. 

Tom may not have had experience with the Dursleys, certainly. But starting school for the first time, and starting late on top of it, was a terrifying situation for many children.

Harry would do whatever he could to make the transition easier.

He turned to the little boy, extending his own hand for a handshake. From the surprised look Mr. Riddle sent his way, he hadn’t expected Harry to lend his son the same courtesy.

“I’m very happy to meet you, Tom,” Harry said, noticing the way the boy was still utterly focused on his stuffed toy.

He continued in a softer, quieter tone, more conspiratorial in nature. “I really mean it,” he said, gentling his expression when he noticed the quick flicker of a glance Tom sent his way. “Your Mummy and Daddy showed me some of your sketches, and I think they’re really neat-”

He could practically hear Tom’s curiosity strum.

“- especially the one with the green scales, just like your friend over there,” Harry motioned towards the plush toy. 

He couldn’t help but find the resulting reddening of the tips of Tom’s ears adorably endearing. 

* * *

“Everyone,” Harry called as he came back into the room, this time with a little shadow in tow. The room was in pure chaos, as was expected at recess time. Bellatrix had her hands in the supply closet, while her sister, Narcissa, was tearing the colourful construction paper into fine shreds. Fred and George had their heads bowed together in another corner, surely up to something nefarious. Some children were napping, while others were playing their own version of Snitch tag.  “Hands on top-”

“That means stop!” the class answered, equal mix of giggles and shouts.

“Today I have a new friend to introduce to you all,” he continued, paying close attention to Tom's reaction to the class. They had talked for a few minutes with Mr. Riddle present, and a while longer after he had left. Sure, the conversation was one-sided. Tom hadn't spoken as of yet, and Harry didn't force or belittle him into doing so.

"It's a matter of trust," Mr. Riddle had explained. "He has experienced some... trying circumstances in the past, and this is how he chose to push past it."

Tom would be the one to set the pace, Harry decided. He would encourage and coax, pull and have Tom push back.

But Tom would make the choice, in the end.

The boy was quiet, still, but more confident than before. He no longer refused to make eye contact, and swiftly took hold of Harry's hand instead of shying away from the comfort of it. A sea of curious eyes turned towards the boy and he tensed, gripping Harry just a bit tighter. His plush toy hung at his side, slightly hidden behind his back- as though Tom felt the urge to defend his toy from the class. 

He gave the small palm a reassuring squeeze, meeting the boy’s wide gaze and nodding before turning back to the class.

Tom was a wonderful child, a nd it was up to him as his teacher to make sure that the other children would see that.

“Please give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Tom Riddle!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡


End file.
